


Till Death Do I Feel Peace

by DarknessCrystalMare



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Atemu dies, Atemu dies because of Yugi, Atemu dies because of drugs, Character Death, Drug Use, Drugged Atemu, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intentions of killing, Mobium, Mobiumshipping - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Sick Atemu, Sudden Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Zorc is a drug murderer, sudden illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessCrystalMare/pseuds/DarknessCrystalMare
Summary: For some reason Yugi has been hiding secrets from his fiancés Atem and Yami. What can he be keeping from them that is so dire to keep away? What will they think when the truth comes out of the darkness and into the light?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi





	Till Death Do I Feel Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



> So, this was an old challenge my Zaza had given me. I enjoyed writing this as it has been so long since I have done mobiumshipping. After rereading this, I have some ideas for a Yu-Gi-Oh one shot collection thing that I hope to start up soon and hopefully maybe some My Hero Acadamia ideas for one shots or collections. 
> 
> edited by the wonderful Jofisk
> 
> Enjoy and please leave me some feedback!

Morning has come into the city of Domino. The sun arose in the crisp air and the animals start to awaken. A couple of three people were living on top of the famous gaming shop, the Kame Game Shop. An elderly man was in the back, making sure that everything was alright as a young man at the age of twenty was on counter. 

The young man’s name is Yugi Moto. He has tri colored hair and pale skin. His eyes are big and childish but can be sharp and serious when they need to be. He is quite small for his age, but that doesn’t mean that he is the uke of the relationship. His body is skinny, sure, but he is quite strong. 

No one would expect the man to be the same of the relationship he is in with his lovers. 

“Yugi, is the sign turned to open?” the elderly man, Yugi’s grandfather, Solomon, asked as he came into the main shop with a clipboard in hand. 

Yugi nodded and pointed to the door. “Yes, Grandpa. You know I always know to turn it when it’s time to open,” he said. 

Solomon nodded. “Alright, I was just checking,” he said. 

Yugi smiled softly. “I know. Why don’t you rest for a little bit. I’ll be alright. The shop isn’t flowing with customers at the moment,” he said. 

Solomon sighed. “Just because I am seventy two doesn’t mean that I don’t know stuff...but I will take up on that offer,” Solomon yawned softly and climbed up the stairs. 

“Oh, good morning Yami. Yugi is just down stairs,” Yugi heard Solomon say. 

“Alright, thanks Solomon. Cya,” a familiar voice that made Yugi smile said. 

“Good morning, Yami,” Yugi said when he saw one of his lovers walk down the stairs from their home to the shop. 

“Hey Yugi,” Yami said as he skipped to Yugi and pecked his cheek. “When did you wake up?” 

“At five. I couldn’t go back to sleep so I cleaned the house, shop, and am going to take all of yours, Atemu’s, and gramps shifts. I have nothing better to do,” Yugi said with a shrug. 

Yami nodded and sat down next to Yugi and let out a sigh. Yugi frowned when he heard the sigh and sat on the stool next to Yami, still visible to a customer if they come into the shop. He placed a hand on Yami’s cheek and gently stroked it, making Yami look up and smile at him. 

“Yami, what’s up?” Yugi asked, worried. 

“Atemu is sick. Again. I told him we would be going to the doctors yet he still doesn’t listen,” Yami sighed. 

Yugi frowned. “What do you mean he won’t listen,” he asked. 

“He’s not moving, eating, drinking, or even speaking. I’m afraid,” Yami said as he wrapped his arms around him, shaking. 

Yugi wrapped his arms around his also pale lover and hugged him tight. Yami hugged back and set his cheek on Yugi’s head, letting a tear run down his cheek. Yami isn’t much taller than Yugi, only like half an inch. Yami also has tri colored hair but his eyes are crimson red. 

“Atemu is being really annoying. Want me to go talk to him?” Yugi asked. 

Yami nodded and stood up, sniffling and wiping his eyes. “I’ll take watch,” he said. 

Yugi nodded and kissed Yami on the cheek once again and went to go upstairs. When he reached upstairs, he winced when he heard a bad cough coming from their room. He heard a whimper and he quickly walked into the room. He gasped when he saw Atemu sprawled out on the ground, almost naked and a streak of blood coming from his cheek. 

“Oh my god, Atemu!” Yugi yelled and fell on his knees, dragging his lover to his lap and caressing his face, trying to wipe the blood from Atemu’s cheek. 

“I-It hurts…” Atemu whimpered softly as he tried to reach for Yugi’s cheek. 

With tears in his eyes, Yugi grabbed Atemu’s hand mid-air and squeezed gently. He then turned towards the door and screamed. 

“Yami, called 9-1-1!” 

Atemu whimpered at the loud noise and held his head. Yugi quickly shut his mouth and held Atemu close to his chest, praying softly to the gods above to keep Atemu above until he gets help. 

“Yugi, what’s going on-oh my gods!” Yami cried when he came into the room and saw Atemu and Yugi, his cell phone near his ear. 

“Atemu is bleeding and in a lot of pain. Tell them to hurry up!” Yugi said as tears streamed his face. 

Yami nodded, still in shock, and told the operator to hurry up. Solomon rushed into the room and he too gasped at what he saw. His eyes widened and he walked closer, paling as he got to them. 

“Grandpa, can you please go outside and wait for the paramedic?” Yugi asked as he sniffled, lifting Atemu in his arms and gently putting him back on the bed. 

Solomon nodded. “Yes, yes, of course, of course,” he said and left to go outside. 

Atemu whimpered when he felt a wave of pain go over him and opened his eyes. Yugi looked at Atemu as he placed a damp cloth on his head and his heart broke when he saw how Atemu’s beautiful red eyes were now white. Anxiety filled Yugi’s heart; he hoped Atemu didn’t lose his sight. 

“Hey, Atemu, my love, please stay with me,” Yugi whispered as he stroked Atemu’s cheek, pulling back when Atemu winced. 

“Yugi they’re here!” Solomon shouted and Yugi could hear the sirens blaring. 

“Coming!” Yugi shouted and gently lifted Atemu in his arms and took him down stairs. 

“What happened?” a paramedic asked as he and his partner placed Atemu down and strapped him in, taking his vitals. 

“I don’t know. Atemu was sick these couple days but today was the most serious,” Yugi said as he bit his lip, watching as Atemu was loaded onto the ambulance. 

“Alright. We will do our best in helping him,” the paramedic said and left with Atemu in tow, the ambulance’s sirens blaring like a very loud concert. 

Yami ran to Yugi and hugged him, crying into his neck. Yugi hugged him back and held him tightly, letting a few of his tear run down as well. 

“What the hell is wrong with Atemu?” Yami sniffled. 

“I don’t know but I hope we will know soon. Come on, let’s go meet him at the hospital,” Yugi said. 

Yami nodded and wiped his and Yugi’s tears away before they went to get dressed since Yami as still in PJs and Yugi was covered in some blood. Solomon waited in the car, the engine roaring. When he saw the two boys coming out, he pulled out, let the two jump in, and sped their way to the hospital. 

()()()

“Hello, has a Atemu Sennen come in here?” Yugi asked as he ran to the front desk, Yami and Solomon in tow. 

The nurse looked up and then looked down on her computer and searched up Atemu’s name. “Ah, yes. Poor boy. He’s taking x-rays at the moment. You can wait in the waiting area if you’d like and the doctor and call you in,” she said. 

Yugi nodded and sighed, still very tense. Yami walked to Yugi and grabbed his hand, gently squeezing as he laid his head on Yugi’s shoulder. Yugi turned his head and kissed Yami’s temple before he led his grandpa and lover to the waiting area. 

“What did she say?” Yami asked. 

“She said that Atemu is taking x-rays. If we wait here, we will be called to his room,” Yugi said as he stroked Yami's hand. 

Yami nodded and let out a whimper. Yugi kissed his head again and squeezed his hand. Yugi then looked down and internally panicked. He knew why Atemu was like this. This was all his fault. 

‘Zorc...’ Yugi growled mentally, his anxiety now turning into rage. 

Zorc is Yugi’s...old friend. The relationship with Atemu, Yugi, and Yami had started to go downhill because of their lack of touchiness and Yugi left for a week or two. While he was away in the bad part of Domino where he grew up, he had met his old best friend. Unfortunately, Yugi didn’t know that Zorc was a murderer here by using drugs so when Yugi told him about his problems, Zorc told him one thing. 

Use Centrolemin. 

Yugi didn’t know it was a deadly drug and when he got home, he gave it to his lovers. They had a very good night and forgave each other but that was when Atemu started to feel sick. 

Yugi’s face started to become red in such rage and anger. 

“Family and friends of Atemu Sennen?” a doctor called. 

Yami, Yugi, and Solomon stood up quickly and hurried over to the doctor. They didn’t like how sad the face of the doctor looked and they knew of the worse when they heard the words. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, but Mr. Sennen passed away when he was getting x-rays. We did take a sample of his blood to see if he died of a drug reason and he did. We found a very high dosage of a drug in his system called Centrolemin. This makes a person very active at night. Did you know that he was having any of this?” The doctor asked and pulled out a small baggie of the mix. 

Solomon gasped, Yami sobbed, and Yugi paled. They all shook their heads. “No.” 

The doctor nodded. “Alright then. Do you want to see him?” he asked. 

Yami and Solomon nodded as Yugi backed up. 

“You and grandpa can go,” Yugi gulped. 

Yami and Solomon turned around. “You sure.” 

Yugi nodded and then left the building, shocking his family and doctor. 

When Yugi was out of his family’s sights, he ran to where he found Zorc. Anger was taking over him and he was ready to kill Zorc for killing his lover...Yugi’s heart ached. This would be one month until their three year relationship. 

“Zorc!” Yugi shouted his voice cracking. “Zorc!” 

“What? What?” a cranky voice shouted as he walked out from a rundown house. 

Yugi locked eyes with Zorc and ran to him, pinning him to the ground and he started to punch him. Zorc, shocked by this, used his strength and pushed Yugi away. 

“What the hell?!” Zorc shouted. “What was that for!?” 

“That was for killing my lover with that drug you gave me to use!” Yugi shouted, panting heavily. 

Zorc frowned before he suddenly laughed and held his punched face. Yugi’s anger boiled over and he was about to run to Zorc once again and punch him, but something made him stop. He waited for Zorc to stop laughing. 

“You dumbass, I didn’t tell you to give them the drugs, I told you to scare them with the drug and if you were going to use some only a pinch,” Zorc said. 

Yugi’s eyes narrowed but then went blank. “W-What?” 

“I supplied you. You used it,” Zorc said as he shakily stood up. “The death of your lover is your fault!” 

Reality hit Yugi hard and he slowly fell on his knees, his hands on the ground as well. His bangs covered his face and tears streamed out of his eyes. Zorc chuckled and shook his head, holding his stomach as he walked away. 

“Don’t accuse me of anything if it was you who gave him the drug,” was all Yugi heard before he heard police sirens and held someone hit his head with something hard, making him go unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I hope to get better at writing soon, especially with what it going on with this pandemic and extra free time that I have.


End file.
